Maze
by Southpark903
Summary: On a school feild trip, a bunch of the kids get lost in a huge cornfeild, and now someone or something is killing them off. Will they escape? (SLASH. sort of in a horror movie type theme. KyleKenny, StanKyle)
1. good news

**Disclaimer: I don't own south park**

**Alright, I was originally gonna make this one really long, long chapter, but I've decided to cut it up, space it out more, its just easier to type out ï so please R&R!!!**

Kyle's full attention was suddenly awoken as the two greatest words were uttered out of the teacher's mouth: field trip

"Great, make out time" Stan whispered behind him. Wendy giggled, Kyle rolled his eyes

Stan and Wendy had gotten back together in the 9th and after that Stan had lost all contact with his friends, especially Kyle. In fact, the two literally hated each other now.

"Where to?" Kenny asked. Kyle grinned at him, Kenny smiled back. Kyle and Kenny were the only two in the group who were still friends. Well, actually, they were more than_ just friends_, they were boyfriends, going on for two years now, and they were both madly in love.

"Well, in the thanksgiving spirit, were going to be visiting a cornfield!!!!" the teacher exclaimed happily

"awwww" the class moaned

"Yippee!" Butters cheered

"Shut up Butters" Cartman ordered

Wendy suddenly gasped "when is it!? I can't be late for cheer practice!"

"And I've got football" Stan added

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Jocks" he muttered

"What was that Broflovski?" Stan said coldly

"I said your both stupid, brainless JOCKS" Kyle replied

"Shut up, you gay nerd" Wendy chimed in

"Skank"

Stan suddenly kicked the back of Kyle's chair, pinning Kyle between his chair and his desk, while knocking the wind out of him

"Hey, leave him alone!" Kenny said angrily

Even though Stan was star quarter back, he wouldn't dare mess with Kenny McCormick....no one would, he was the toughest kid in the town, and the strongest

Kyle gasped for breath as Kenny patted his back. Finally he sucked in so air and was happy to be breathing again

"Class, settle down! Now, the trip won't be to long, well be back before lunch, so I want you all to go to your assigned classes after the trip"

There was another loud moan from the students

"oh, and its on Friday"

"This sucks monkey nuts!" Cartman exclaimed sourly

"I'm telling you, it's going to be breath-taking!" the teacher said

But she didn't know how right she really was....

**Alright, this is the first chapter, basically just an intro. Please R&R**


	2. In the shower

**Thanks for all the reviews, I love em! Anyways, I know you might think this might not be all the great cuz the chapters are so short, but trust me, I've been writing it down in my notebook during class (heh heh, don't tell my parents) and its my favorite story so far : ), the chapters are only short so its easier for me to type, and for you to read! Please R&R! oh, and there's a slash sex scene in this chapter, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Early Friday morning, Kyle awoke to an annoying buzzing sound. He opened his eyes and hit the button on his alarm clock

"What time is it?" Kenny said in a groggy voice

"Like, 5:00 am" Kyle replied sleepily

"Well, we better get up..."

"Kyle slowly dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the closet, pulling out a black t-shirt and some blue jeans. He then slowly walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He hopped in and let the warm water cover his body. He was glad his Mom had kicked him out after she found out he was gay, now he shared a small apartment with Kenny, and never had to wait in line for the bathroom. Kyle was suddenly surprised as Kenny casually walked in and smirked at him through the clear shower curtain.

"Nice hair" Kenny teased and he stared at Kyle's ginger red curly hair

"Shut up" Kyle half laughed

Kyle's grin only grew wider as Kenny undressed and stepped in the shower with him

"Saves time...and hot water" Kenny said playfully

"I'm _so_ sure that's why you hopped in" Kyle said lightheartedly

"You such a fag" Kenny joked

"I know" Kyle said, and with that, Kenny's lips were pressing up against his and Kyle's hands were wandering around Kenny's private parts. This was actually a normal morning for the two

Kyle felt Kenny come and then rinsed his hand in the still running water. Suddenly Kenny pushed Kyle up against the baby-blue wall tiles and started rubbing his own hard on against Kyle's. Kyle groaned with delight

"Harder" he moaned.

Kenny felt Kyle's fingers dig into his back as he came, then smirked.

"That was awesome" Kyle whispered

Kenny laughed

"We should clean up and get going before we miss the bus"

"um, we haven't taken the bus since I moved in and you started giving me rides!"

"No, I mean the field trip bus, that's today, remember?"

"oh yeah! I totally forgot! Our stupid trip to a _cornfield_"

"who knows, maybe we can sneak off and have a little fun, if you catch my drift"

"God Kenny, your standing naked in a shower with another guy you _just_ had sex with, and your already thinking about your next fuck...is that _all_ you think about?!"

"Yep" Kenny replied simply

Kyle smirked and kissed his boyfriend

**Yay! Alright, third chapter coming soon! Please R&R**


	3. The students

I'm writing this in class and I'm typing pretty fast, so please excuse any spelling mistakes. Here's chapter 3!

Kyle sat in the very back of the bus next to Kenny. In the seat next to them sat Clyde and Bebe, already making out. In the next two seats sat Stan and Wendy, directly in front of Kyle and Kenny, ad Cartman, who was half asleep in front of Clyde and Bebe.. In front of them were Tweek and Craig, and Butters and Token, but all alone near the front sat Pip

"Where the hell is everyone else?" Kyle asked looking around

"We're going to look at corn, you do the math, nerd-boy" Stan snapped 

"Leave him alone jerk-wad" Kenny said coldly

Kyle beamed at the fact that Kenny was defending him, then leaned over and gave him a kiss

Stan frowned

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick" Stan groaned in disgust

"Can you two stop being so gay? Your making my Stany-boo sick to his stomach!" Wendy whined as she hugged Stan.

Wendy knew she could defend Stan as much as she wanted because Kenny would never hit a girl. This was sadly disadvantage for Kyle and Kenny. All they could do was roll their eyes and shake their heads in frustration

The bus suddenly started up and lurched forward. Kyle had the feeling that this might be the worst field trip ever

**Okay, this was a really short chapter cause basically its just showing who is all there and getting the trip started. Please R&R!**


	4. crashed

The bus turned down an empty road in the middle of nowhere

Kyle looked worriedly out the window "I don't think we're anywhere near south park...we've been driving for hours!"

"Um, where are we?" Kenny yelled to the front

"The bus driver took a wrong turn so we're somewhere in Nebraska" the teacher explained

"But then were 6 hours away from South Park!" Pip cried

"Pip, calm down! We will be turning around and going straight home as soon as possible!" the teacher said calmly. Suddenly Kyle saw something up ahead on the road. He squinted and was taken aback as he noticed it was a human completely clothed in black, standing in the way

"Watch out!" Kyle screamed in horror

The bus swerved missing the man, but falling over a very, very steep hill that was close enough to be a cliff. The bus landed upside down in an incredibly tall and wide field of corn. The man in black just simply walked away

**Very short chapter, I know, but I think closing it off here is a good place to start the next chapter, you'll all love it, I'm sure :D I sure do **


	5. dead bodies

**Oh my God, I am _so_ sorry it's taken me forever to type this chapter up. I've been so damn lazy lately. Anyways, here's chapter 5. Please R&R!**

It was hours before anyone woke up. Kyle was the first to gain consciousness and realize the bus was and upside down hunk of metal. He looked frantically around at the others and nearly vomited at the sight of 4 dead bodies. Butters, Token the teacher and the bus driver, were all dead in bloody, twisted positions.

He looked over to Kenny and was greatly relived to see him breathing

"Kenny?...Kenny, wake up!" Kyle begged as he shook the blonde boy

Kenny's eyes fluttered open

"What happened? Where the fuck are we?" Kenny asked groggily

"There was an accident.....were in a cornfield it looks like " Kyle explained

"Is everyone okay?"

Kyle bit his lower lip. "as far as I know, Butters, Token, the teacher and the bus driver are all dead..."

Suddenly there was a groan from another part of the bus. Kyle and Kenny looked over to see Stan waking up. He has a mall gash on his forehead, but it didn't look deep enough to need stitches

"What the fuck..." he started

Soon the others began to regain consciousness

"Oh my!" Pip gasped as he seen the 4 mangled bodies.

"Is everyone okay?" Kenny called

"Besides them four, yeah" Craig answered, not moving his eyes from the body once known as Butters

"We have to get off this bus, everyone's going to have to crawl out this window" Kenny said motioning towards the biggest escape route

One by one, the teens hoisted themselves out of the small opening, until it was Cartmans turn

"Hurry up lardo!" Wendy complained, still inside the bus

I...I cant....I'm stuck!" Cartman said in an embarrassed tone

Both Stan and Kenny took hold of on of Cartman's arms and pulled, as Wendy pushed

Cartman's body unexpectedly popped out from the window, causing Kenny and Stan to stumble backwards Stan helped Wendy as she climbed out of the bus and then hugged her close

After everyone was off the bus, Kenny examined the bus. "Well. It looks like were not getting out of here tonight. The bus is totaled."

"We better find somewhere to stay" Kyle said, looking around desperately

"Well..." Kenny started

"Well what?" Stan asked still holding onto Wendy

"we could sleep on the bus...all we have to do is turn it right side up, and we can stay in there for tonight"

"Are you crazy!?" Wendy yelped. "There's dead bodies in there!

"We can get rid of those" Kenny replied shrugging

"Ew!" Wendy cried

"Its either that or you can sleep outside. Either way, _I'm_ going on the bus"

"Me too!" Kyle added

"fine, I'll help push the bus back over, but _I'm _not touching those bodies" Wendy whined

"Fine" Kenny said

A few minutes later, everyone was in position on one side of the bus

"Okay, on the count of 3" Kenny instructed "1....2....3!"

Everyone struggled pushing the bus, and to their surprise, it moved, landing with a loud bang and some soft thudding from inside the bus

Kyle felt a sudden wave of nausea, but held back the urge to vomit. Kennt noticed

"you okay Kyle?" he asked worriedly

"Ill be fine..we better get those....bodies...."

"You stay here, me and Stan will move them"

"Wait a minute, who said _I'm_ helping?" Stan asked

Kenny moved up into his face and glared at him

"Me" he muttered, and walked onto the bus

Stan reluctantly followed


	6. missing

**Sorry this took forever. I've been messing around on DA too much**

A while later, after Stan and Kenny had thrown the bodies in the corn stalks; the group lay sleeplessly on the bus. Kyle lay in Kenny's arms, trying to ignore Clyde and Bebes moans

"Do you two mind? Some of us are trying to sleep" Kenny complained with his eyes still shut

Bebe and Clyde both moaned at the same time as they both came

"I've gotta take a piss....I'll be right back" Clyde whispered

Clyde sat up and then left the bus. Kyle fell asleep as soon as he was gone

The next morning Kyle was startled to find neither Clyde nor Bebe on the bus. Everyone else was still asleep

all of a sudden Stan woke up. He slowly slid off the seat, careful not to wake Wendy, then stretched and looked at Kyle, who was in mid-yawn

"are you the only one up?" Stan asked quietly. Kyle was taken aback at the friendly tone in his voice but then remembered that Stan was probably still half awake

"yeah" he whispered nodding

Stan looked around

"Where's Clyde and Bebe?" he asked

"probably off having sex" Kyle replied shrugging

Kyle became shocked and confused as he herd a laugh escape from Stan

"yeah, most likely" he said

Kyle slid out of the seat Kenny was still sleeping in and moved into the empty seat behind Pip. Stan followed him into the seat, earning himself a bewildered look from Kyle

"what?" Stan asked defensively

"why are you sitting next to me? You _hate_ me"

"I don't hate you"

"well you're a really good actor then"

"no, I just act like I hate you to keep you away from the truth"

Kyle noticed the sudden shakiness in Stan's voice

"huh?" he asked dumbfounded "what truth?"

"I-I love you" Stan said trembling

Kyle blinked "excuse me?"

"I-I love you.....I have since ninth grade....when I thought of you I felt weird....and then I realized I loved you....so I started going out with Wendy and ignoring you....I tried to cover it up...."

Kyle was speechless. He couldn't believe it. There was a moment of silence then Kyle turned to Stan

"I love you too Stan...."

Stan looked to Kyle with a smile on his face. They slowly leaned towards one another, finally their lips met. Kyle's heart raced in his chest as Stan pressed tightly against him

The two were suddenly disrupted by Kenny's voice

"Kyle?"

Stan and Kyle snapped apart and looked in shock at the confuse blonde boy beside them

"Kenny I-"

"you what? Is there even a _good_ excuse for this?" Kenny snapped coldly

Kyle lowered his head in shame

"I guess not"

"Kenny, don't be mad at Kyle, I forced him! You know I'm stronger-"

"Nice try Stan, but I herd the whole conversation, I watched the whole thing!"

The three boys were startled as something moved behind them. The all turned to look and found Wendy waking up. She looked at the odd scene. Stan sitting way to close to Kyle, and Kenny standing at the end of the seat with his hands in clenched fists at his sides

"What's going on?" she asked

"Nothing" Kenny replied coldly as he glared at Stan and Kyle

"Um, does anyone know where Clyde and Bebe are?" Kyle said changing the subject

Wendy stood up and stretched "yeah, Clyde said he was going for a piss, then when he didn't come back, Bebe woke me up and told me she was going to look for him, and that's the last I herd of them"

Stan unexpectedly stood up and pushed past Kyle then sat down beside Wendy and put an arm around her

"Maybe we should look for them or something" Kyle offered

"And leave the bus?! No way!" Wendy exclaimed. This woke everyone else up.

"What's going on?" Tweek asked sleepily

"Clyde and Bebe are missing. Were going to go look for them" Kenny explained

"well who's all going?" Craig asked

"whoever wants to" Kenny said with a shrug

"I'm not looking for crap. I'm staying right here" Cartman replied selfishly

"If two people are missing...." Pip said sheepishly trying to signify he'd rather stay on the bus

"I'm staying right here on this bus. I'm not trudging around a cornfield looking for two people who are most likely having sex!" Wendy stated

"Fine stay here, the rest of us will go" Kenny said as he opened the doors

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Craig and Tweek all stepped off the bus and started walking through the corn

The had been walking for a good seven minutes when Kyle stopped Kenny the other three boys didn't even notice and kept walking

"Kyle, were going to loose the others" Kenny said irritably

"Kenny, I want to set things straight, I'm sorry I kissed Stan and everything. I love you more than anyone" Kyle said staring into Kenny's crystal blue eyes

"really?" Kenny asked. Kyle nodded. Kenny abruptly pulled Kyle closer and kissed him hard. They snuck off into some corn and kissed passionately while jacking each other off. Kenny came, and then Kyle. The quickly did up their pants and ran off to find Tweek Craig and Stan.

**I promise ill post the next chapter sooner than later! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. found

**Yayness! It's the next chapter! And I recommend after you read this, you read "watercolor" by Bagatelle she's getting married soon!**

Five minutes later Kenny and Kyle found Stan and Tweek looking completely lost

"Where's Craig?" Kyle asked breathing hard from all the random sex and running

"He was here just a second ago, but then we realized you guys were gone and he went looking for you" Tweek told them

"Great, now we've gotta go looking for _him_ too!" Kenny groaned

The four boys started walking once again with Kenny in the lead

Kyle stayed close behind Kenny as it got darker. Kenny unexpectedly stopped, causing Kyle to walk right into him

"Kenny, what the-" Kyle started, but quickly shut up as he seen a small wooden shack with the glass in the windows semi-broken out

"What the hell...." Kyle trailed off

"Why is there a shack in the middle of a _cornfield_?" Stan questioned, as if any of them knew the answer

Kenny shrugged "I dunno, but I bet the others are inside laughing it up while were walking around out here"

"Lets go check it out" Stan exclaimed, pushing past the others and taking lead

They silently made their way into the door and went inside. there was no sign of Bebe, Clyde or Craig. Stan went into one room, Tweek another. Kyle grabbed onto Kenny's hand. This place was too creepy

"lets go this way, I bet Clyde and Bebe are in the bedroom or something" Kenny said as he pulled Kyle down the small hallway

"Kenny...I don't like this place....there's something about it..."

"Aw Kyle, its fine. It's just a creepy house, nobody's even here!"

"aren't you kind of curious to why there's a shack in the middle of a cornfield?"

Kenny started to reply when he was cut off by a horrified shriek in the other room. Kenny and Kyle gave each other a confused look and ran in unison towards the scream

Kyle and Kenny found Stan resting on his hands and knees, hunched over, vomiting

"Stan, what the hell!?" Kyle asked panicked

Stan pointed a shaky finger towards the fridge "In-in there" He mumbled, holding back another wave of nausea

Kenny slowly moved to the fridge and pulled the door open

Kyle had to use all his strength not to puke at the horrible sight. Clyde and Bebe's decapitated heads in a passionate kiss on the top shelf of the refrigerator

"Oh....God...." Kenny said looking away

"We have to get the fuck out of here! Where's Tweek!?" Kyle screamed beginning to loose control

"TWEEK" Kenny yelled as he helped Stan to his feet

"Tweek!? Where the fuck are you!?" Kyle shrieked

Stan, Kyle and Kenny made their way out of the kitchen, frantically looking for Tweek

"Wait, what's that?" Kenny said pointing to the dining table across from them "that wasn't there before...."

they gradually walked over to the table to notice a heavy blue blanket resting over something bumpy. Kenny threw the blanket off

Kyle turned his head and threw up

"What the fuck!?" Kenny yelled

There lay Clyde and Bebe's naked headless bodies, in an intimate scene with Tweek and Craig's limbs hacked to pieces around them. Pools of blood dripped off the ends of the table.

"We're getting the fuck out of here **NOW**" Kyle shrieked as he bolted for the door with Kenny and Stan close behind

Wendy played with her hair as she watched Cartman play keep-away with Pips hat. This was rather amusing. She was suddenly startled as Kenny, Kyle and Stan ran onto the bus and shut the doors, all looking horrified.

"what the fucks up your guys' ass?" Cartman snickered

"Clyde, Bebe, Tweek and Craig are all dead!" Stan screamed

the others looked unconvinced but intrigued.

"Oh man, its so fucked up, their body parts are all over this shack and .....God, its horrible..." Kenny tried to explain without puking

Kyle couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly he screamed then cried, grasping onto Kenny

"W-what?" Wendy gasped

"I don't know what the fuck is going on, but we have _got _to get out of here _now_" Stan said in a unsteady voice.

"W-we can't! The bus is not working and I am _not_ leaving this bus right now" Kyle said, still in tears

"Wont somebody notice we are missing?" Pip asked starting to realize the scenario they were in

"We can only hope" Kenny said petting Kyle's hair as Kyle continued to cry in his chest

Stan walked over to the seat Wendy was in then sat down beside her

"well, we might as well go to sleep" he said lying down and totally worn out

**Next chapter tomorrow! Yippie!**


	8. the bastards

**This chapter has like...2 diff sex scenes. One slash, one non-slash....you have been warned! **

An hour had past, and while everyone was fast asleep, Kyle lay awake in Kenny's arms

"Kenny?" he whispered

"Yeah?" Kenny replied, fully awake

"I-I cant sleep"

"Me neither"

"Were going to die, aren't we?"

Kyle felt Kenny's lips tough his

"Don't worry; we'll get out of this. I promise you'll be fine"

Kyle kissed Kenny again, this time rolling on top of him

"Here?" Kenny asked, picking up on what Kyle had in mind

"just incase we don't get out of this...besides, everyone else is asleep" Kyle whispered then kissed Kenny once more as he unzipped his jeans

Kyle slid off of Kenny and kneeled down on the bus floor between their seat and the seat in front of them

"Sit up" he instructed. Kenny did as he was told

Kyle pulled Kenny's pants and underwear around his ankles then took Kenny's penis in his mouth and started to pleasure him

Kenny's hips thrashed as Kyle did his work; this was possibly the best Kyle had preformed on him

Kyle's mouth filled with semen as Kenny came, silently moaning

Kyle swallowed the salty substance and sat down beside Kenny. Kenny kissed Kyle and let his hand go down Kyle's pants. He tugged on Kyle's cock, as Kyle moaned and groaned, he was never the type for noiseless sex

Kenny grinned as he felt Kyle come. He then kissed Kyle once again and pulled up his pants. The two lied down again and fell asleep

"Those two are such fucking gay wads!" Wendy whispered only loud enough for Stan to hear

Wendy, of course, had no idea that Kyle and Kenny's little quick fuck had gotten Stan extremely aroused

Suddenly Stan kissed Wendy "our turn" he whispered

Stan rolled on top of Wendy as he kissed her. Her legs reluctantly moved apart from each other so Stan could do his work

Stan moved his hips with Wendy's slowly

Wendy ran her fingers through Stan's black hair as she thrust her hips closer to Stan's and moaned

Stan's hands caressed Wendy's ass as he moved, moaning

Wendy felt herself climax incredibly. She moaned into Stan's mouth as she came

Stan now came after Wendy moaned. he moaned himself now

Stan rolled off of Wendy. Wendy rested her head oh Stan's chest and fell asleep. Stan lay awake in his own pile of thoughts

Kyle again was the first one to wake up. His brain was unexpectedly struck with images from the day before . all the dead bodies and limbs. Him and Kenny sneaking off into the corn, him kissing Stan....

Kyle shuddered. He slid off the seat and sat in the one behind Pip again. He nearly jumped out of his skin as Stan sat up behind him

"Morning Kyle" He mumbled before getting up and sitting down beside Kyle

Kyle moved over a bit. He didn't want to get to close, he already pissed off Kenny, almost breaking them up and he didn't want to risk that again

"So I guess you had a little fun with Kenny last night, huh?" Stan asked smirking

"Yeah, you and Wendy too, _huh_?" Kyle replied in an unfazed tone

"y-you herd that?"

"Well I didn't exactly sleep well after seeing half my friends butchered up"

Stan looked nauseous now

"Uh...can we not talk about it"

Kyle shrugged and looked out the window. He didn't know why, but he was mad at Stan for sleeping with Wendy. It never bothered him before, and God _knows_ they had been there and done that

"Hey, um, Kyle?" Stan said nervously, cutting off Kyle's thoughts

"yea-"

Kyle was cut off by Stan's lips pressing up against his. He couldn't help it. He lost himself in the kiss

Suddenly there was a shrill scream behind them

"STAN!?"

Stan pushed Kyle away and turned to face a horrified looking Wendy

"Wendy! Um, it's not what it looks like!" He tried to defend himself

"Bullshit Stan! I hate you! I knew you were a fag!"

Wendy glared at him before running off of the bus

"Wendy, NO! Its still dark out!" Kyle screamed

Kenny suddenly showed up beside them" what's going on? What's all the commotion?" He asked sleepily

"Wendy just ran off the bus! She's gonna get herself killed!" Stan said panicked as he stood up

"Shit!" Kenny yelled as he ran off the bus after Wendy

"KENNY!" Kyle shrieked

he began to run off but stopped as there was a shrill girls scream. Kenny ran on the bus, a bit later, covered in blood

"Kenny, what happened!?" Stan asked urgently

"Wendy, I-I seen her running, and then something threw a knife...It went right through her.....then something came out of the corn stalks and stabbed me in the side...."

Kenny moved his hand to show a big gash, flowing large amounts of blood

Kyle rushed over to Kenny and knelt down beside him

"Oh, Kenny....that looks bad...."Kyle said in a hush but worried voice

"I-I know...."

Everyone watched silently as Kyle's hugged Kenny close and kissed him lightly. There were no "ews" or "fags"....just silence as Kenny slowly died

"oh my god.....whatever's out there killed Kenny...." Stan said silently

"Bastards...." Kyle replied

"And it's all you fault!" Stan cried pointing an accusing finger at Kyle

"M-my fault!?" Kyle said through tears

"It's your fault I got attached to Wendy! Your fault that Wendy ran off the bus in the first place and its your fault that Wendy and Kenny are dead now!" Stan yelled

"Hey, yeah, if Wendy didn't run off the bus, Kenny wouldn't have gone after her!" Cartman added

"Leave Kyle alone! Cant you see he's been through enough already!?" Pip spoke up

"I've been through a lot too! My girlfriend just died!"

"You didn't even love her!" Kyle yelled angrily "If you did you wouldn't have kissed me!"

the bus went deadly silent

"y-you didn't stop me!" Stan said in defense

"I thought of Kenny the whole time" Kyle said folding his arms and looking away

Stan hated to admit it, but those words hurt him deeply. He really did love Kyle, an Kyle had lead him to believe he felt the same way

"Who cares, you're a bastard, and because of you, Wendy...my Wendy....and Kenny are dead

Kyle started sobbing once again

**This chapter would have been longer, but my moms being a bitch and kicking me off, so I'll finish tomorrow**


	9. the killer revealed

**Ok, after fighting with my mom, I got back on and typed up THE LAST chapter! All is revealed!**

The next morning as Kyle woke up, he went to kiss Kenny, only to find he wasn't there. Once again, Kyle's memory hit him like a ton of bricks. He used all his might to prevent himself from crying and sat up. He looked ahead of him and seen Stan, breathing on the window and using his finger to draw pictures in the fog. Kyle looked around the rest of the bus. No sight of Pip or Cartman......or Kenny's corpse. Kyle had an idea of where everyone might be, but decided to ask

"Where'd everybody go?" He asked

"Me, Pip and Cartman drew straws to see who had to move Kenny's body. Cartman lost, but Pip decided to help him. No wonder he gets pushed around so much" Stan replied, still drawing on the window with his finger

the dreaded awkward silence came along suddenly Stan spoke, still not looking away from his art work

"Were you really thinking of Kenny when we kissed?"

Kyle thought about his answer for a moment and then replied

"....no....I only said that because you were being an asshole"

"Thanks for the complement"

It took a moment for Kyle to get Stan's joke, then he laughed

"Wise ass" Kyle shot back jokingly. He couldn't believe he wasn't a complete basket case because of the day before, but for some reason, talking to Stan helped

It went silent again

"Do you believe it's my fault that Kenny and Wendy were killed?" Kyle asked abruptly

Stan was quiet

"Stan?" Kyle asked after a few seconds. It was after he spoke that he noticed Stan was crying. Kyle got up and walked to his seat then sat down beside him

Kyle was a little taken aback as Stan threw his arms around him and sobbed into his chest

"Kyle, it's not your fault. It's just, I kind of did love Wendy a bit, and then I kissed you, and she stupidly ran off.... It's my fault, and I blamed you, right after Kenny dies in your arms, and I made you feel like crap and...Oh God Kyle.....I just want to go home" Stan rambled

"Shhhhh...." Kyle hushed him calmly " well get out of this...and even if I don't...I'll die knowing I helped you get away from this"

Kyle leaned in and kissed Stan. Stan didn't resist. Kyle's lips against his felt warm, reassuring and ....safe

Stan ran his hands up Kyle's shirt as he kissed Kyle. Kyle didn't mind. Somehow this felt right....natural, like it was meant to be

Kyle undid Stan's jeans and pulled them down a bit then he undid his own jeans, pulling them off as low as Stan's were

"Lie down" Kyle said softly

Stan did as he was told. He knew that Kyle had done this before, and knew what he was doing. Stan on the other hand had never had gay sex before and was completely baffled on what would happen next

Kyle slowly pulled down Stan's underwear and lightly brushed his warm fingers along Stan's extremely erect penis

"Kyle, just fuck me already" Stan sighed. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out

Kyle pulled down his own underwear a bit and slowly laid on top of Stan

Stan groaned as Kyle's dick rubbed against his own

"Oh God Kyle yes!" Stan gasped as Kyle moved herder and faster

Finally Stan came, chanting Kyle's name slowly. He moaned with pleasure

Kyle grunted and moaned as he came

Stan felt the sticky substance in between his legs and sighed

"Oh, sorry" Kyle apologized

"That's okay, I got you too" Stan laughed

Kyle then noticed the white substance on his crotch

"He he...guess I didn't notice" Kyle said grinning

Stan pulled up his pants and underwear. Kyle did the same

"Y'know....Cartman and Pip have been gone for a while" Kyle pointed out

"Should...should we go look for them?" Stan asked

"Well....we have to go get food anyways. I'm starving" Kyle said with a shrug

"But...I really don't want to leave the bus...."

"Don't worry Stan. Its broad daylight and so far, whatever it is only kills at night....

"What about Cartman and Pip? They were killed in daylight"

"For all we know, They're not dead yet"

Stan sighed "alright lets go"

Kyle went over to the doors, Stan following behind

"Wait a second!" Kyle suddenly blurted. He moved over to the bus drivers seat and searched around it

"ah ha!" he exclaimed grabbing a golf club "he sure did like his golf...alright, lets go"

Kyle opened the bus doors and cautiously stepped off.

"ok, no signs of anything" he said. Stan now stepped off and grabbed Kyle's free hand.

The two boys disappeared into the corn

Stan and Kyle both gasped as they found the old shack again

"M-maybe they decided to throw Kenny's body in there...." Stan whispered

"c'mon...we have to be sure" Kyle said, pulling Stan

They went inside quietly and started searching around

"Cartman?" Stan called

"Pip?" Kyle yelled

Kyle walked over to the stairs, trying to look up them, but it was too dark. Suddenly a big box came falling down the stairs, bouncing down every other step

"What the...." Kyle trailed off as the box landed at his feet, the flaps closed. He put the golf club down then slowly reached towards the flaps and swung them open. A loud, horrified scream escaped his lungs as he looked at Kenny's head, looking up at him, while it lay on bits and chunks of flesh, bone and blood

Stan now ran over

"Kyle, what the...."

he looked down to see what Kyle couldn't seem to look away from. He screamed

Kyle clung onto Stan's chest and started to bawl

"Who could have done this!? Kenny didn't deserve it!" Kyle cried

"oh, but he did Kyle"

Stan and Kyle spun around to see Pip standing alone in blood spattered clothes and his arms behind his back. He was....grinning?

"Pip, what's going on?" Stan asked frighten showing in his voice "where's Cartman?"

"Why, he's right behind me!" Pip said rather cheerful

"wha-" Kyle started. He stopped talking as Pip brought his hand from behind his back, showing Kyle and Stan Cartman's bloody decapitated head that he was holding by the hair

Cartman's blood dripped onto the dirty wooden floor

Neither Stan nor Kyle could speak

Pip. Pip was the one killing everybody

"but how?" Kyle asked out loud "every time somebody was killed, you were on the bus!"

"Remember that robot I made that looked exactly like me?" Pip said, throwing Cartmans head into the box of Kenny's parts " the one I won first place for? I even got on the news"

"Oh yeah...they couldn't tell it from you...." Stan said

"I was so jealous" Kyle added "that was the only science fair I ever lost....but Pip....._why_ are you doing this?"

"Because of you Kyle"

"w-what!? Me!?"

"Yes. I noticed how much the others pick on you, because you're smart. Well....they do the same to me, so I decided to kill everyone off, so when we finally fell in love...everyone would leave us alone..."

"what about Kenny!? He never made fun of you, or me!"

"no, but he was your lover, and you would never fall for me with him in the way...but now Kyle....now we can be together!"

Pip moved closer to Kyle and kissed him hard on the lips. Kyle struggled and pushed him away

"Fuck off Pip! I'm with Stan now! And I love him!" Kyle yelled

"Um, Kyle, I love you too and all, but try not to piss of the serial killer" Stan whispered

"well then" Pip started "I'll just have to fix that

Pip reached in his pocket and pulled out a large chef's knife. He lunged at Stan but suddenly Kyle tackled him

"Oh Kyle, you know I love it when you play rough!"

"Stay away from Stan or I'll kill you myself!"

"c'mon Kyle dump him! Take me instead! I'm better than him! I know it! Please be mine...I'm begging"

"I could never be with you, after what you did to Kenny... I loved him more than anything and you took him away from me! You French bastard!"

"don't call me French!" Pip roared. He threw Kyle off of him. Kyle stumbled back into Stan.

Stan helped Kyle up. As Kyle stood up he reached in his pocket to reveal the knife Pip had earlier

"You filthy pick-pocket!" Pip yelled. He started to run towards Kyle but suddenly stopped with a dumbfounded look. He looked down as did Kyle

"Oh shit" Kyle said quietly, stepping back. Pip toughed the accidental stab wound in his stomach and then collapsed on the floor

"Oh shit!" Kyle repeated "he-he ran into the knife! It was an accident!"

"Who the hell cares?! Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back or some other horror movie type shit!" Stan yelled. He grabbed Kyle's hand and they both ran out of the house.

They ran past the bus and climbed up the hill. It took them about ten minutes to get to the top of the cliff like hill. When they got there, they seen a bunch of cop cars and fire tricks and an ambulance or two

"What the hell...." Stan started

Suddenly a balding cop with a handle bar mustache walked up to them

"I'm sorry boys, you'll have to leave, we just found 4 dead bodies and a bunch of Kids are missing- wait....did you come out of that there corn field?"

Stan and Kyle nodded enthusiastically. Kyle started to cry

"o-our friends are dead...one of our classmates went crazy and hunted us down like animals and there's a shack in there full of dead bodies and-" Kyle rambled

"Calm down son. Where is your classmate now?"

Stan spoke up "w-we had to kill him to get away! He was about to kill us too!"

"Alright boys, you've been a big help. Just go sit in the back of that ambulance and I'll go check out this house"

Stan and Kyle sat in the back of the ambulance holding on to each other

"That cop said he was gonna be right back! It's been almost an hour!" Kyle said in a half-panicked voice

"Don't worry Kyle, its probably just police stuff. Maybe he's calling help or something"

From a distance the boys herd another cop talking

"Get those boys to a hospital to get checked and call their parents"

The ambulance doors shut. Then Kyle started screaming

"Kyle! Kyle what's wrong?!" Stan asked

All Kyle could do was point. There, standing where the cops couldn't see him was Pip, holding the first cops head and grinning at Stan and Kyle.

Stan started to scream along with Kyle as the ambulance drove away

**END**

**Ok, I know a robot is kind of...well...retarded but I'm not a "good idea confuse my readers with technicalities" person, so live with it **


End file.
